¡Un día duro, eh, señor Lovegood!
by AtElectricChapel
Summary: Druna que no es M. Escrito para el reto del Amigo Invisible de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Tras la desolación de la guerra, nadie puede decir que no se ha quedado atrás. El héroe en el hospital, y los que no, en sitios peores. Y eso si eres de la luz. Pero, como piensa Luna Lovegood, a veces, es mejor no pensar.


_**Disclaimer:**_

_Yo, la autora original de éste fanfic no realizo ningún escrito con ánimo de lucro a costa de infligir los derechos de autor de Harry Potter que corresponden a su autora, J.K. Rowling y, en caso de las películas, a Warner Bros Entertainment Inc._

**_Nota de Autora Tardona y Pesada_**_: _

Que sepáis que es el primer fic que no es M que escribo. Y que lo escribo para el **reto del amigo invisible del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Y que me hace mucha ilusión. Y nada más porque me estoy quedando sin tinta, así que a disfrutar :D

Luna Lovegood nunca ha sido una persona normal, que pensara cosas normales o que hiciese cosas normales.

Su padre, la persona que más la quiere en este mundo, lo sabe bien. Luna nunca se ha parecido a sus compañeras, a las niñas de su edad, brujas o no, en muchos aspectos.

Mucha gente piensa que para llegar a esta conclusión no hace falta más que ver la manera en la que viste, la manera en la que habla, y aún a pesar de los ya rancios cuentos de una guerra que apenas sí ha comenzado a desaparecer del lugar que importa (el corazón y el miedo de las personas), el escepticismo acerca de su persona no ha desaparecido. "Que no está bien de la cabeza" piensan la mayoría.

Xenophilius Lovegood ha pasado gran parte de su vida adulta viudo. No fue fácil cuidar de su hija, y no le cuesta, a veces, mientras está solo en su estudio, echarse la culpa de la particular manera de pensar de su hija. "No fue fácil", se dice a sí mismo mientras acaricia su vuela pluma inmóvil en el aire, a la espera del fin de su desvarío. Pero Xenophilius Lovegood, sigue desvariando.

Desde una edad muy corta, Luna demostró tener una extraordinaria imaginación, tal es así, que los espacios en los que Xenophilius sabía que su hija estaba perdida en pensamientos (que en parte él había ayudado a cultivar), habían empezado a alcanzar un cariz preocupante.

Sobre todo de un tiempo a esta parte.

Xenophilius suspira, porque sospecha y en parte, sabe. Sabe diferenciar cuándo su hija piensa en hacerse unos nuevos pendientes llamativos y cuándo piensa en Pandora.

Xenophilius solo a ratos se lamenta, de que su caracter extravagante haya sido heredado por Luna, y haberla hecho aislarse en su propia y asombrosa creatividad durante tanto tiempo, y sobre todo desde la muerte de Pandora, empieza a parecerle algo contraproducente.

Pero no es fácil ser padre, piensa, muy concentrado Xenophilius. No es fácil ser padre, no es fácil sobrevivir a una guerra, ser activo en ella, y haber presenciado el secuestro de una hija.

Y ahora, cuando le da por mirar a Luna cuando ésta mira a la nada, sospecha lo indecible: que Luna se está haciendo mayor. Que pasado el trauma de la guerra, puede que empiece a interesarse por el mundo resquebrajado a su alrededor, en la gente rota y deprimida que conforma la realidad del mundo mágico inglés.

Y Xenophilius, por encima de todo, piensa, con un justificado temor, que Luna nunca ha tenido gustos... _normales_.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su padre, Luna Lovegood ha decidido pasear por el callejón Diagón. No es que sea precisamente ir de paseo hacia Florean Fortescue como cuando tenía trece años, pero Luna Lovegood ha decidido hace poco que si superó en primera fila una guerra, no puede pasar más tiempo confinada en una torre en medio del campo con una calma que le mordía la nuca y un silencio en la casa que le recuerda mucho a cuando su madre murió.

Aquellos meses de soledad y depresión con un padre que trataba de compensar la tristeza con creatividad, y Luna se compadecía de él desde toda la sensatez de la que una niña de nueve años puede hacer acopio.

Luna cruza el pasadizo de ladrillo de la parte de atrás del caldero chorreante. Ha decidido no ir en flú, porque así iba antes de la guerra, y, probablemente, espera que si viaja en flú, el polvo se disipe tan fácilmente como de una túnica.

El callejón está moderadamente lleno. Aún es verano, y los alumnos no tienen gran cosa que hacer, y sus padres desde luego prefieren tenerlos en casa, en vez de tenerlos _por ahí_.

Muchos negocios siguen tapiados, otros han vuelto a abrir y otros prometen que lo harán, como el señor Ollivander. La calle, al no haber sido epicentro de una batalla tal como la de Hogwarts, no está especialmente desconchada, pero las tiendas saqueadas aún tienen maderos colgando, puertas reventadas y olor a maldad y magia oscura.

Comienza a llover en Londres, pero a Luna no le importa. Nunca le ha importado si su pelo se mojaba por la lluvia. Probablemente era una de las cosas que la hacían distinta. Hay gran cantidad de cosas que no le importan, o al menos no como las chicas de su edad. El agua de la lluvia en el pelo es solo una de ellas. Que un chico como Neville se le insinuara y ella le hubiera dado calabazas. Caminar por una calle que muchos ahora apodaban de peligrosa y asediada.

Quizá es todo el tiempo pasado con los Gryffindor, pero hacerse inmune ante la desgracia y el dolor, no es el estilo de Luna Lovegood. Incluso llegó a compadecerse de quien nadie más lo hacía.

La campanilla de Flourish y Blotts es la misma que la de siempre, y durante un momento, la mente de Luna viaja a aquellos tiempos en los que la tienda estaba absolutamente abarrotada tanto de niños como de intelectuales.

La reposición de los tomos que antes atestaban las estanterías de la tienda está aún en proceso, pero poco a poco, como el resto de las cosas, Luna ve cambio, ve recuperación.

Sin embargo, a Luna Lovegood la sacan repentinamente de sus alegres pensamientos, cuando la voz del sr Blotts sonó mucho más rudamente de lo que era costumbre.

-...y lárgate de aquí, ¡Desgraciado! ¡No quiero verte a ti ni a ninguno de los de tu calaña por mi tienda!- Luna Lovegood ve una figura salir de la tienda con apuro y una vergüenza que se ve a todas luces que esa persona jamás ha sentido.

A Luna Lovegood le hacen falta unos instantes para darse cuenta de que la figura es un raquítico y débil Draco Malfoy, que arroja algo al suelo antes de salir en trompicón por la puerta sin gastar más que una mirada que es más gris que las paredes quemadas de cualquier edificio, una mirada de pena y tristeza, que ya no tiene ganas de vivir.

Luna mira el objeto en el suelo, que es un cartel que reza que se necesita personal. A juzgar por el lugar donde está situada la librería en el callejón Diagón desde el punto de aparición, Draco Malfoy se ha recorrido ya la calle entera buscando empleo.

No es que Luna tenga el desesperado impulso de correr detrás de esa pobre alma en pena, pero un sentimiento la embarga de ligera ternura, y ella no lo evita, porque quizá es Ravenclaw, o quizá porque ha aprendido que la represión y la negación no son nada últiles y que es mejor la diplomacia a la hora de aceptar lo que se piensa y siente.

No vaya a ser que al final uno acabe echándose una constrictor de mascota y se dedique a asediar el mundo acariciándose la calva y hablando en pársel.

Cuando Luna estuvo viviendo retenida contra su voluntad en la mansión Malfoy, fue como ver la guerra desde otro punto de vista. Luna piensa en esas cosas cuando habla con gente que no le gusta del todo, como el señor Flourish y Blotts. No porque le parezca algo agradable que pensar, sino porque le da cierta esperanza al pensar que al fin y al cabo, todos somos personas, y Luna Lovegood es la clase de persona que no correría detrás del señor Blotts.

A pesar del olor agradable y familiar a papel y a cubiertas de cuero pintado que despide la tienda, el discurso que el señor Blotts le da a Luna cuando Draco Malfoy se aleja le hace sentir como cuando el profesor Flitwick le explica que no puede pretender ver cosas que no están. Luna intenta poner cara de abstraída y de desinteresada para que la dejen en paz, pero él no cesa en su empeño, y Luna tiene la impresión de que el señor Blotts se toma demasiadas libertades comunicativas con ella porque le da a su padre pliegos de pergamino gratis para su revista y cree que Xenophilius le traga cuando se pone a hablarle de literatura raída.

-… ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Su familia recién salida del Wizengamot por crímenes de guerra y va pidiendo trabajo por la misma calle por la que secuestró con su padre a Ollivander! No sé cómo se habrá salido de rositas ese repugnante mortífago, pero por mí, y sé muy bien que por otros cuantos más, ¡que se muera!

Como Luna sabe perfectamente que el señor Blotts se escondió en un pueblo de Irlanda cuando la guerra ni siquiera había comenzado y el suministro de libros en séptimo año corrió a cargo de un ministerio bajo el régimen de Voldemort, sabe, por tanto, que el señor Blotts no tiene ni idea de lo que es ver morir a alguien, la muerte, la guerra, o el secuestro del señor Ollivander. Así que, simplemente, Luna Lovegood se va, porque empieza a detestar al señor Blotts.

Mientras Luna pasea un rato antes de volver al punto de aparición, Luna Lovegood gusta de pensar mientras anda.

Mucha gente no ha conseguido superar la guerra, y eso es cierto. Gente que no puede concebir en su mente que alguien que ha participado en el lado oscuro pueda convertirse en alguien respetable. Cuando Luna comprende que ha habido de todo, porque _lo ha visto_.

El caso del señor Blotts es diferente, porque él no tuvo ocasión de ver nada. La gente como el señor Blotts, por tanto, se dedicaba a chillar muy alto por la calle lo horrible que había sido todo, lo cerdos que eran todos y cada uno de esos descastados que llevaban una mancha en el brazo, y que malditos todos los que osaron levantar un solo ladrillo del callejón en el que él había trabajado toda su vida.

Y que en su negocio entrara alguien así le pondría en muy mala situación _cuando chillaba tan alto por la calle_.

Luna aún le oye chillar, pero se ve abstraída con un muchacho en la puerta del punto de aparición.

Recuerda haberle visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sí, a ese chico castaño y Slytherin que iba siempre mirándose los cordones de los zapatos. Theodore Nott. Theodore Nott está al lado de la puerta de aparición con una magdalena de la mano que tenía el papelito de una tienda muggle. Theodore Nott se sienta en el suelo y comparte su magdalena entre sí mismo y un sapo marrón que llevaba en el bolsillo. Un sapo marrón a punto de morirse que come de la mano que sigue al brazo marcado de un muchacho que probablemente la última cosa que sea, es un mortífago. Luna no quiere pensar que probablemente Theodore Nott no tiene más comida, y que se ha visto obligado a ir al mundo muggle donde el dinero es de papel y cunde más que en el mundo de la magia. Y piensa que da igual, porque le está dando de comer a su último amigo y ella, simplemente, haría lo mismo.

Y simplemente, Theodore Nott se aparta de un salto cuando Luna Lovegood entra en la puerta de la sala de apariciones.

-Papá…

A Luna Lovegood no le gustan las cenas con su padre. Al menos, no últimamente. No es que antes tuvieran mucho encanto, pero al menos su padre le comentaba como iban sus publicaciones, o el nuevo póster que tenía pensado introducir. Pero ahora las cenas eran un espacio de tiempo en el que se dedicaba a comer y hacía exactamente lo mismo que hubiera podido hacer sola.

Hoy, por alguna razón, Luna Lovegood no puede mantener el silencio que normalmente deja para que sus dos imaginaciones hablen por su cuenta. Lo que ha pasado en Flourish y Blotts ha dejado a Luna con un pensamiento que le ha parecido tan evidente, que es ridículo.

Desde que terminó la guerra, nunca le había preguntado a su padre qué pensaba sobre los ex mortífagos.

-¿Sí, Luna?

-Hoy he estado en Flourish y Blotts…

-Sí, Luna.

-Y dentro me he encontrado con alguien.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién?

-Con Draco Malfoy.- Si a su padre le ha afectado, Luna no lo nota. Sigue comiendo una especie de ensalada, pero parece que ha usado escregutos de cola explosiva para cortar la cebolla. Xenophilius Lovegood odia cortar cebolla. Y por eso lo hace, literalmente, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estaba comprando un libro?

-No, papá. El señor Blotts ha puesto un anuncio de trabajo, y Draco Malfoy quería trabajar allí.

-Sí… natural.- Xenophilius Lovegood tenía un punto de tensión bastante bajo, y no era difícil ni ponerle nervioso ni notar cuando una conversación no estaba yendo por donde él pretendía.

-¿Natural?

-Bueno… tú estabas disfrutando de las vacaciones, pero evidentemente, los Malfoy estaban metidos hasta el cuello en cosas de guerra, Luna. Sin ir más lejos…- El padre de Luna calla, y pone una expresión parecida a la que pone cuando no ha pelado bien una manzana y nota un poquito de piel. Luna sabe que su padre odia hablar de su secuestro, pero no viene a cuento, y decide desviar el tema.

-Creía que no les haría falta trabajar nunca…

-Bueno, claro que no. O al menos, no a sus dos padres…- Xenophilius Lovegood resopla y Luna sabe que Xenophilius discute consigo mismo sobre si quiere pasar su punto de no retorno o no. Y al parecer, se decide.

-Verás Luna… el mundo mágico que conocíamos está prácticamente en ruinas, personas que antes no tenían dónde ir se han vuelto poderosas y Harry Potter aún sigue en el hospital. Nosotros hemos estado de un lado, pero los Malfoy siempre han estado del otro. Han pagado sus actos de guerra muy duramente, por ser la mano derecha de Voldemort, aunque ya no inspirasen su respeto.

-¿Cómo de duramente?- Xenophilius vuelve a tomar aire, y Luna Lovegood piensa que si su padre toma más aire, saldrá volando como un día Harry Potter le contó que había hecho accidentalmente su tía.

-Las autoridades del Wizengamot deliberaron la sentencia en un exilio de diez años para la fortuna y los progenitores Malfoy, obligando al primogénito a quedarse en Inglaterra y dar fe de la situación de sus padres.

-Es decir…

-Draco Malfoy vive aquí, solo, y sin un solo galeón que haya pertenecido a los Malfoy. No sé cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá, pero probablemente poco. No podían condenarle a una pena de muerte, y Lucius Malfoy se libró porque los jueces así lo quisieron.

-Pero…

-La sentencia está así escrita porque es el castigo más cruel para Lucius Malfoy, Luna. Él tiene todo su dinero, a su esposa, y un mundo entero al que ir mientras sabe que su hijo está condenado aquí, a vivir como un apestado en donde la suerte le permita y hasta cuando pueda sobrevivir.- La conversación queda ahí, a pesar de que Luna le quiere contar a su padre cuando vio a Theodore Nott en el callejón Diagón y que se empieza a compadecer de Draco Malfoy. Pero como Luna sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta de su padre, se calla y piensa a quién preguntar dónde puede encontrar a Draco Malfoy.

Xenophilius también sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta de su hija si pregunta en qué está pensando, así que calla y suspira, como soltando todo el aire que antes había cogido.

Xenophilius Lovegood sabe que no puede hacer nada para impedir que Luna vaya al callejón Diagón.

En parte, esto le entristece, porque hubo un tiempo en el que Xenophilius hubiera matado porque su hija tuviera tan buena disposición por salir a la calle en lugar de estar en su cuarto rodeada de sus cuentos y sus sueños. Pero Luna ha crecido y ha cambiado, y ahora sale a un mundo en el cual ya no es tan buena idea estar.

En realidad, Xenophilius lleva haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez desde el fin de la guerra, y es si está seguro de que debe permitir que Luna vuelva a Hogwarts. No es como si Luna no hubiera visto ya el deslucido y penoso estado del castillo, y durante el verano había sufrido una reconstrucción, que, si bien no era integral, había ayudado a recuperar gran parte de la institución.

En realidad, Xenophilius no quería dejar que Luna mascara ese aire de pobreza, de devastación y de desamparo porque le parecía que era demasiado para cualquiera vivir lo mismo dos veces. Porque para eso _ya están los héroes_.

Luna Lovegood pasea por el callejón Diagón, buscando a Theodore Nott y a su viejo sapo marrón. Y finalmente los encuentra, en esa rendija que hay por la que apenas cabe un gato entre las oficinas del profeta y el callejón Knockturn. Theodore Nott, Theo, como alguna vez Luna le ha oído nombrar, se asusta de ver a Luna y se da cuenta de que no tiene dónde huir.

-No… Theodore, no te asustes. No vengo a hacerte nada.

-¡Mis padres ya están en Azkabán! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Lo sé, lo sé, no quiero que hagas nada por mí, solo quiero preguntarte si sabes dónde está una persona que busco.

-¡No te diré nada si pretendes hacerle daño también!- Theodore Nott probablemente no fuera tonto, y probablemente esta no fuera la primera vez que una persona del lado de _la luz_ le preguntaba sobre los quehaceres o la localización de un antiguo compañero Slytherin.

-Tampoco, tampoco quiero eso. Solo quiero ayudar a Draco. Draco Malfoy, ¿no sabes dónde está?

-Draco no necesita ayuda de gente como tú, ¡eso decís todos! Necesita ayuda de verdad, no que le metan en más líos…

-¿Más líos?

-Hace poco uno de esos aurores… le dijo que le iba a ayudar y no hizo más que… ¡A ti no te importa Draco lo más mínimo, dejadnos en paz!

-¡Me importa! Mi padre tiene una editorial, ¿te acuerdas? El Quisquilloso. Mi padre necesita a una persona que le ayude con la revista, con los pósters, le hablé de las insignias que Draco diseñó en cuarto, y cree que Draco podría hacerlo.

-¿No me mientes?- Theodore Nott parece pensar por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación que Luna de verdad querría ayudar a Draco. Luna piensa que parece que tiene a Draco Malfoy en gran estima, cuando Luna no recuerda que Draco fuera especialmente amable con nadie. Aunque en su casa, mientras estaba en el sótano, pudo observar que el perro de los Malfoy parecía que tenía claro con qué Malfoy prefería restregar la cabeza.

-Claro que no te miento. De verdad, le quiero dar trabajo, pero para eso tengo que hablar con él.

Theodore Nott es Slytherin, y no está acostumbrado a fiarse de nadie. Aunque los viejos complejos de escuela, con los prejuicios por la casa de Hogwarts en la que estuvieras ya no existen, Theodore sabe en quién fiarse y en quién no. Barrunta unos momentos por qué alguien como el padre de Luna, que es un autónomo con una prensa mágica en su propia casa, podría querer algo de Draco. Pero Theodore Nott piensa que aún puede haber esperanza, aunque no sea para él, y es que Theodore Nott nunca ha sido muy Slytherin. Así que su parte Ravenclaw sale de él y se permite creer, aunque sea solo por tener un rato sin remordimientos, que Luna puede ser sincera.

-Vive en el callejón Knockturn. Borgin tiene varios pisos que alquila por habitaciones para hacerse un dinero. Draco vive en el que hay encima de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias, Theo. Espero que estés bien.- Luna se aleja de Theo, y de veras que le desea muy buena suerte.

Luna nunca había pasado de la entrada del callejón Knockturn. Lo más cerca que había estado de las tiendas y productos que se venden de ellas había sido el cartel con forma de dedo que apunta hacia la dirección de la oscura calle.

Lo cierto es que el callejón Knockturn es bastante pequeño en comparación con el callejón Diagón, ya que el tipo de clientela que atrae y la gente que tiene negocios en ella son bastante _selectos_ y _parecidos_. Por lo que Luna sabe, al menos, si necesitas una lechuza, no hace falta irte a Borgin y Burkes.

Luna Lovegood, por el contrario, se da cuenta de que este callejón no ha debido de experimentar mucho cambio después de la guerra por las descripciones que la gente le había hecho. "_Tétrico, sinuoso, sucio y lleno de gente cuyos menesteres no son ni amistosos ni amables_". Y Luna puede decir que el lugar es tétrico, sinuoso, sucio y lleno de gente cuyos menesteres no son ni amistosos ni amables.

Luna decide no preguntar a nadie a pesar de que teme perderse, pero al contrario que el callejón Diagón, el callejón Knockturn tiene un solo sentido, y más pronto de lo que espera, alcanza la famosa tienda de Borgin y Burkes, el establecimiento más grande del callejón.

Encima de dicha tienda, tres pisos siguen al de la entreplanta, pero Luna no ve ninguna puerta a la que llamar, además de no saber el piso.

-Señorita, si no va a comprar nada, váyase, no piense que voy a poner un escaparate para que mire.- Al bajar la vista, Luna ve a un hombre de rasgos vulgares, con una apariencia lamentable, fláccido en todos los sentidos y, como todas las personas que al parecer habitaban este sitio, era exactamente igual que el callejón Knockturn. Tétrico, sinuoso y sucio.

-No venía a comprar nada. Busco a Draco Malfoy. Si es usted el señor Borgin sé que usted le tiene alquilado uno de sus pisos.

-Pues para tu desgracia soy yo. Eres otra de los aurores, ¿eh? Quieres causar más problemas, ¿verdad? A mis inquilinos… ¡Pues no voy a volver a pasar por eso, no señor! ¡No he sobrevivido a mis clientes y a una guerra para que viváis hostigándonos!

-Señor, no soy auror. Soy Luna Lovegood, vengo a ofrecerle empleo a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Lovegood! ¿Qué va a querer el chalado de tu padre? ¡No creas que soy idiota, niña! Sé a qué lado de la guerra estuviste, y me da igual si Malfoy es tan tonto como para fiarse o arriesgarse… ¡En mis pisos no va a pisar otro de vosotros!

-Señor Borgin, quiero que le quede claro que me da igual su opinión. Encontraré el piso por mi cuenta si es necesario, tan solo pretendía ser amable, pero veo que sobra.- El señor Borgin se queda tanto rato en silencio que Luna no sabe si está pensando cómo echarla del callejón. Quizá el señor Borgin tiene más aprecio puesto en Draco de lo que se piensa. Después de todo, por el señor Malfoy padre, él le ha visto crecer.

Borgin tiene muchos años a la espalda, y sabe que el padre de Luna no busca vacantes porque no las necesita para su estúpida revista de chiflados. Pero ha sido tan duro ver lo que ha visto, saber que tenía la solución tan cerca y tan lejos, que cada vez que una como éstas se le presenta a alguien, le cuesta mucho ser el huraño propietario de una tienda de dudosa reputación.

-Es el segundo piso. La puerta 3. Y no te lo he dicho yo porque me da igual. Ni se te ocurra causar un espectáculo en mi tienda.

Luna no cree que haya sido un arrebato de esperanza como con Theo, pero está satisfecha de comprobar que incluso en un sitio como este, el alma de alguien así sigue, en su propia justicia, más o menos intacta.

Unas escalerillas dentro de la tienda llevan a un descansillo polvoriento tras el que aguarda una puerta que no está cerrada. Las siguientes escaleras crujen quejándose el paso de Luna y de los años y la puerta del segundo piso está puesta nueva en los goznes. Luna la abre, y ve un pasillo muy largo y estrecho con muchas puertas repartidas en él. La número tres está al fondo a la derecha, y Luna reconoce que le da miedo llamar, no por la reacción de Draco, que sabe cuál será, sino por lo que pueda encontrarse dentro.

A pesar de la creencia popular, Luna Lovegood no está loca, y sabe que una persona como Draco es lo que después de la guerra se llama un descastado. Sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada que hacer, prácticamente recluso en su propia pena.

Luna también sabe que muchos aurores, sobre todo los noveles, aprovechan la situación de estas personas para muchas cosas. Les prometen mentiras, como que hablarán bien de ellos, o que les dejarán ver a sus padres en Azkabán, y les usan de conejillos de indias, como personas encubiertas en sus operaciones, y en los casos más sucios, para hacer su propio dinero revendiendo incautaciones de productos y pociones ilegales.

Hasta ahora la desconfianza de todos los que han hablado con Luna y conocen a Draco le han hecho pensar (o más bien saber) que Draco ha debido de ser uno de estas personas.

La puerta número 3 es la más limpia del pasillo, a pesar de no ser nueva. Luna está esperando que la respondan.

-¿Quién es?- La voz de Draco la extraña. Suena muy distinta de la última vez que la oyó.

-¿Draco? Soy Luna Lovegood. He venido a hablar contigo.- La respuesta se hace esperar, y la voz, incluso más estrangulada que antes, responde.

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No quiero volver a hacer nada de eso!

-¡No, Draco! No soy auror, no vengo a convencerte de nada, solo vengo a hablar contigo, ni si quiera creo que estés interesado en trabajar en la revista de mi padre…

-¿En el Quisquilloso? ¿No tenéis la prensa en vuestra propia casa?

-Con la promesa de conseguirte trabajo es por lo que he conseguido encontrarte… Déjame pasar.

-Yo no fui quien te secuestró en mi casa…

-Lo que sea podemos hablarlo de otra manera que no sea a través de un trozo de contrachapado.- Pasa otro silencio hasta que Draco quita el cerrojo, solo cede una rendija y un haz de pelo rubio platino y lacio se abre paso por ella.

-Quiero que dejes la varita en la mesa que tengo al lado de la puerta en cuanto entres.

-Claro que sí.- Draco abre del todo, y Luna hace lo que le mandan. Le sorprende la habitación, sobre todo porque, a pesar de tener una imaginación muy activa, nunca habría imaginado cómo sería el cuarto de Draco Malfoy.

Es un cuarto bastante pequeño. El suelo está hecho como de corcho que emula la madera, y está blando al caminar. Las paredes están forradas con un papel de pared muy elegante, a rayas, de un azul tan pálido que parece gris y plateado, que brillan con la luz, y le da un aspecto más amplio.

La cama es individual, porque una matrimonial le ahogaría el poco espacio que tiene. El cabecero es de forja, y parece antiguo, seguramente rescatado de la mansión. Hay un sillón apostado en un rincón al lado de la ventana, muy bonito, con la patas en cabriolé y el mismo forro de tela que la pared, que en uno de sus lados está absolutamente repleta de libros muy ordenados en muchas estanterías. Todo parece limpio y sencillo, y sobre todo, prestado. (O más bien, como Luna más tarde sabrá, cogido de la mansión en los últimos minutos que le dejaron)

Y no hay nada verde, salvo una curiosa excepción, la túnica color verde esmeralda que reza "MALFOY" en la espalda, colgada de uno de los lados del cabecero. Luna piensa que es muy bonito que Draco tenga tan cerca lo que le hizo sentir feliz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Luna deja de mirar a su alrededor y fija la mirada en Malfoy. Está bastante más delgado que la última vez que le vio; y el aspecto demacrado, aunque no le favorece a sus facciones aristócratas, no puede esconder el atractivo que siempre ha tenido, para Pansy Parkinson _y unas cuantas más._

-Quiero saber cómo estás. Y ofrecerte empleo.- Draco se peina el flequillo con la punta de los dedos. La camisa le queda muy holgada del pantalón de traje, y Luna se pregunta si siempre va así por su casa.

-No quiero un empleo como el que me han estado ofreciendo, Lovegood. ¿Sabe tu padre siquiera que estás aquí?

-No… no lo sabe.

-Ya sé lo que no lo sabe. Yo, al menos, nunca estaría aquí de no ser lo que soy. Vete a tu casa de campo, Lovegood. Sé que le has preguntado a Nott y sé que es el señor Borgin el que te ha dicho en qué piso vivo, y también sé que tu padre no necesita ayuda con ningún póster.

-Pues yo sé que tú necesitas un trabajo que no sea ayudar a los aurores a cambio de problemas y más problemas, así que nuestra conversación va a durar un rato si nos ponemos a decir lo que sabemos.

-Lo cierto es que yo no sé nada. Ni siquiera sé la razón real de que te encerraran en mi casa. Ni de por qué estoy aquí y no con mis padres. Bueno. Hay algo que sé. Que no duraré mucho, y que, si te estás riendo de mí con lo del empleo, nunca ha sido mi intención hacer daño a nadie... o por lo menos, no de un tiempo a esta parte. Así que, perdóname, y déjame acabar tranquilo.

-Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, Draco. Y no bromeo. Es cierto que no le he dicho a mi padre que pretendo emplearte. Y desde luego no te estoy ofreciendo un sueldo...

-Lovegood...

-Llámame Luna.

-Luna. No te confundas. No me mires así, sé que te gusto.- La pregunta hace que Luna se sienta mareada.

Hay ciertas cosas que Luna Lovegood ha pensado, y claro que ha pensado que Draco es muy guapo, y que le gusta. Pero no puede creer que resulte tan evidente, y por tonto que parezca en lo primero que piensa es que entonces, a Xenophilius Loegood no le va a resultar tan raro ver aparecer por su puerta a Draco Malfoy.

-Pero no quiero que te confundas. No soy un ángel, he hecho cosas horribles. Tampoco soy una víctima de la guerra, Luna. Ni siquiera sé si sigo siendo atractivo para alguien más que la pobre Pansy, que no quieres saber cómo ha acabado. Mira, Luna, yo no te tengo que gustar. Además tu padre...

-No es mi padre lo que me preocupa.

-Deberías cambiar de prioridades. Él quiere lo mejor para ti.- Draco aparta la mirada de Luna y agita ligeramente su varita, para atraer un aparato de esas muggles que ellos llaman italiana y de ahí sale un mejunge que Luna jamás ha probado, pero que sabe que se llama café. El gesto tembloroso de Draco hace maravillas en la imaginación de Luna, y, como siempre, deja que fluya activa.

-¿Ya has estado en mi casa, verdad? Y has hablado con mi padre.- Luna odia el silencio, mucho más largo que los anteriores, que hace Draco, que se niega a mirarla y toma asiento dificultosamente en aquella silla con patas de cabriolé.

-Siéntante si gustas, Lovegood. Y sí. Pasé por tu casa después del juicio de mis padres, y hablé con el tuyo.

-Él no me lo ha...

-¿Dicho? Ni tú le has dicho que te has metido en el callejón Knockturn para hablar conmigo. Es muy peligroso lo que estás haciendo. No eres una superviviente de guerra normal, Luna. Podría haberte pasado algo muy grave, y todo para decirme algo que probablemente ignore. Es obvio que sientes algo por mí.- La repentina depresión que Luna siente al ser descubierta, se pasa rápidamente. En parte porque Luna es Raenclaw y se aísla de sí misma, y por otra parte, y por ser Ravenclaw también, piensa en una forma de no sentirse tan desnuda.

-Me da igual eso. Te exijo que me digas de qué hablaste con mi padre.

-Fui a disculparme con él, claro está. Él aceptó las disculpas y ahí acabó todo.- La taza de Draco ondea peligrosamente en el aire, donde se mantiene suspendida, como si su magia flaquease. Y a buen entendedor...

-Seguro que fuiste a disculparte. ¡Dímelo ya!- Ni Draco ha oído chillar a Luna Lovegood ni Luna cree que lo haya hecho nunca de esa manera. Porque no es indignación lo que siente, como cuando la gente se ríe del trabajo de su padre. Se siente traicionado en el extremo.

-¡Cuando llegue a casa, le preguntaré a mi padre qué fue lo que hablasteis! ¡Y volveré aquí si es necesario!

-¡No grites, Lovegood!- Dice Draco entre dientes, al oír una puerta abrirse, por instinto, se incorpora.- En este sitio no se suelen dar voces. Luna, me tienes que prometer que no pretenderás...

-No.

-Bien. Fui a tu casa a disculparme. Pero también fui a pedir empleo. Y tu padre me dijo que no. Cuando le dije si podría decirme por qué, él me dijo que no tenía nada contra mí, que sabía que lo había pasado mal. Pero que no quería que su hija acabase con una persona que no podía ofrecerle un futuro digno. Y yo le di la razón. Además, creo que pretende presentarte a un hombre que tú siempre has querido conocer, al señor Scamander. Su hijo estudió por Europa criaturas mágicas o algo de eso.- En esta ocasión, es Luna la que hace el silencio. Draco toma su taza con las manos, la deja junto con el aparato muggle del café en una mesita esquinera y se levanta finalmente de la silla.

-Ahora te tengo que pedir que te vayas Luna. Coge tu varita, vete, y haz el favor de no alterar a tu padre. No valgo tanta pena.

Luna quiere protestar, de veras que quiere. Pero ve el rostro derrotado de Draco y, de pronto, lo quiere a morir, tanto, como para hacerle caso. Pero se promete la arrevancha, y se va a casa.

Tanto furiosa como apenada.

-¡Me lo ocultaste!

-¡No era mi intención, Luna! Simplemente, no vi qué podría importar...

-¡Yo estuve secuestrada en su mansión! ¡Yo merecía esas disculpas! ¡Tú lo pasaste mal, pero fui yo! ¡Tú no! ¡Y le echaste de nuestra casa!

-¡Luna él quería...! No me importaba en absoluto darle trabajo, el muchacho no pedía nada más que no caerse muerto mientras durara la condena de sus padres... y yo no tenía problema... ¡Luna! Sabía que a ti te interesaba, es guapo y tiene gestos amables... y... vino a disculparse tan... tan... tan en el fondo de que lo hubieras podido pasar mal, que ¡lo supe! ¡lo supe, Luna!

-¡Supiste que me quería y aún así le echaste!

-¡Él me entendió!

-¡Pues yo no, papá! ¡Y menos aún que me pretendieses presentar a otro hombre!

-¡Comprende que no puedo aceptar que mi hija esté con un fichado de guerra!

-¿Solo le ves así, verdad? ¡Un fichado de guerra!

-No, yo no...¡ es el mundo mágico el que le ve así!

-¡No puedo aguantar oírte decir eso!- Pasan unos segundos, unos en los que la tensión de las dos mentes más parecidas del mundo se toca con los dedos y se muerde como un chicle. El padre de Luna suspira, se despide con apenas un murmullo y se va sin dar explicaciones dejando sola a Luna en casa, que, por primera vez desde que su madre murió, se pone a llorar.

El padre de Luna siempre llama a la puerta de esa manera particular. Xenophilius Lovegood es una mente activa de las que se ponen calcetines desemparejados y se olvida las llaves aunque las haya dejado puestas en el cerrojo. Así que llama siempre con golpes que tocan la misma melodía. La cancioncilla de llamar del padre de Luna.

Luna está asustada porque no recuerda discutir así con su padre. Las discursiones son pocas, y desde luego nunca de esa manera. Nunca por alguien de _fuera_.

Así que cuando Luna Lovegood oye llamar a la puerta, pero son dos simples puños y no más, piensa que su padre añun sigue decepcionado por cómo Luna le ha gritado. Porque quizá, es lo peor. Que Luna se siente culpable, y no culpable al mismo tiempo. Culpable porque no hay razón para chillar así a su padre. No culpable porque se siente orgullosa de sentir lo que siente por Draco Malfoy. Una parte de ella piensa que le quiere porque lev e desvalido. Otra parte simplemente ve a un muchacho de diecisiete años alto y rubio.

Todo esto hace que Luna esté confusa, tanto, que no se pregunta por la persona al otro lado de la puerta y abre bruscamente para ver la cara de no otro que Draco Malfoy, aún con el puño en el aire, y una cara tan confusa como la suya propia.

-Draco...

-¡Luna!- Y no es Lovegood, es Luna, cuando sus sentidos están bajos y su vientre da un respingo sobre sí mismo, es Luna.- ¿Dónde está tu padre? Acabo de hablar con él. Se ha negado a hacer una aparición conjunta, pero dijo que me esperaba aquí.

-No está. ¿Le acabas de ver?

-Ha cambiado de opinión. Quiere darme empleo. De diseñador para sus pósters y sus portadas. Íbamos a completar el contrato...

-Pues no ha llegado. Igual llega luego...

-Sí.

-Pasa.- Draco Malfoy ha entrado en bastantes pocas casas en su vida. Ha entrado en muchos palacetes, ha vivido en una mansión. Pero ha entrado en pocas casas. Y puede decir, que este es el primer hogar que ve.

La sorpresa inicial se disipa, porque ha visto de todo y porque antes de entrar se ha concienciado de que no debe asustarse de lo que vea en la casa de ningñun Ravenclaw.

Y Draco Malfoy debe reconocer que deben de ser el par de Ravenclaw más raros de todo Hogwarts.

-Luna... le he dicho a tu padre que no aceptaré el empleo porque tú le hayas influenciado por la visita de ayer.

-Que estemos los dos solos aquí, creo que es su respuesta.- Draco piensa que lo hace inconscientemente, comparar sus dos tonos de cabello, y pensar en las posibilidades que hay de encontrar a dos rubios tan rubios naturales. Se sonríe por dentro y por fuera, y Draco se acerca un poco a Luna, un poco más de lo necesario, pero ella no protesta.

-Creo que... a tu padre no le importaba contratarme. Se preocupaba por ti. Porque yo te corrompiese o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cree que tú estás corrupto?

-Yo mismo me considero un montón de mierda, Luna. Soy un apestado. Y comprendo a tu padre. Pero siento que no puedo contenerme más. Me quiero sentir un chico. Porque soy un chico.

-Bueno... técnicamente, eres un adulto, pero teniendo en cuenta que la media de edad de un mago inglés medio es unos 120 años, supongo que eres un crío, sí.

Hace tiempo que Draco Malfoy no tiene unas carcajadas sanas. Y Luna piensa que tiene unos dientes muy bonitos. Pero Luna Lovegood apenas sí tiene tiempo de pensar en la solemnidad que le ha arrebatado a Draco, porque éste le arrebata su primer beso, y, por una vez, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy, no piensan en nada más que en la suavidad del gesto, y que, no le importa ni le ha importado nunca lo que la gente piensa de ella.

-¡Un día duro, eh, señor Lovegood!

-No tienes ni idea.

FIN


End file.
